Irreversible
by Lux Lunar
Summary: AU. Su regreso traía muchas sorpresas; como el verse deseosa por reencontrarse con aquél muchacho, al que solia molestar llamándolo 'cabeza de piña'.


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Regresé, aunque debo pedir disculpas a las lectoras por los fic que he comenzado y que no he terminado. Pero quiero hacerles saber que con éste fic estoy bien decidida a actualizar pronto y terminarlo en poco tiempo. Saludos y espero que me crean._

_

* * *

_

.

**Irreversible**

Cap 1. Regreso a casa

-0-

Cruzó el estacionamiento a zancadas, casi volando sobre el suelo. Tenía la angustia revoloteándole en el pecho y la ansiedad en todo el cuerpo. Llevaba su bolso en la mano bien sujeto, y cuando se acercó al coche donde la última de sus maletas era introducida a la cajuela, escuchó el grito de una muchacha que corría sobre el pasto a su dirección.

—¡Ino, espera! —el aire entraba con dificultad por los pulmones de la chica— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿A dónde diablos estás escapando?

—Sakura, no puedo decirte nada ahora, pero tengo que volver a casa con urgencia. Hay problemas en casa y tengo que ver a mi padre —la rubia tenía el rostro descompuesto de preocupación.

—Pero, la graduación será ésta noche. No puedes irte antes de la ceremonia.

—Lo siento. No puedo retrasar el vuelo, tengo que irme ahora. Sakura, te hablaré cuando llegue a Praga. Por favor, si Sai te pregunta algo, sólo dile que yo lo llamaré.

Ino jaló de un brazo a su amiga y la estrechó en un cálido abrazo. Sin mirar atrás ni recordar que estaba dejando experiencias que no volvería a vivir jamás, subió al taxi que la esperaba y arrancó directo al Aeropuerto Internacional de Nueva York.

Cuando se dio cuenta que todo sucedió tan rápido, ya estaba en el asiento del avión, sola, mientras miraba por la ventanilla alejarse del país que la había acogido por casi seis años.

Se sentía tremendamente triste por marcharse de esa forma repentina, sin avisarle a nadie, sin despedirse, como si se hubiera fugado. Pero a la vez sentía la angustia por saber que era realmente lo que le estaba pasando a progenitor.

Cuando recibió la llamada de Anna, la mujer la que la crió al nacer, supo que algo andaba mal. Anna no quiso preocuparla, sólo le pedía que cuando tuviese tiempo disponible, le hablara a su padre. La pregunta de Ino era, si era tan importante contactarse con él, ¿por qué su padre no la llamaba a ella?

La peor parte llegó cuando trató de llamarlo y él nunca estaba disponible. Su abogado estaba al teléfono siempre disculpando al señor Yamanaka, con las mismas excusas de conferencias y juntas administrativas. Y eso no pintaba nada bien.

Fue al final que pudo quebrar a Anna y esta le confesó que Inoichi Yamanaka estaba en cama, en estado grave de salud. Anna no quiso hablar más, pero le pidió a Ino que regresara pronto.

Mientras le echaba un vistazo a las nubes, recordó repentinamente el último día que vio a su padre, una tarde de extremado frío en invierno hace casi exactamente un año, en Manhattan, cuando él fue a verla por su cumpleaños número veintiuno. La había llevado a cenar y hablaron de tantas cosas, novedades en la ciudad, le contó del chico que la volvía loca, de sus buenas notas en clase, de sus nuevas amigas. Para Inoichi, su padre, cada cosa que su niña le decía con tanta intensidad, parecía una gran noticia.

Ino quería ver a su padre más que nada en el mundo. Él era la única persona real que tenía en la tierra.

Cuando llegó a Praga, su ciudad natal, se sintió feliz. Aunque la felicidad se nublaba con la incertidumbre de saber lo que estaba pasando.

Cogió el primer taxi dirigiéndose a casa. El aeropuerto estaba apartado de la villa donde Ino había vivido su niñez y parte de su juventud.

En realidad, la villa estaba apartada de cualquier urbe desarrollada. La residencia Yamanaka estaba a las afueras de la capital, cerca de los castillos de Vyšehrad. Era una pequeña y tranquila región residencial de algunos importantes millonarios de la ciudad.

El taxi se detuvo frente a la altísima puerta de hierro, donde dos muchachos de escasos quince años la esperaban. Ino los observó curiosamente por primera vez cuando estos se llevaron las maletas adentro, inmediatamente le restó importancia.

Corrió a la casa y al abrirse la puerta, Anna, su _nana,_ la esperaba con los brazos extendidos.

—¡Nana! —los brazos de la chica rodearon a la mujer de cabello entre negro y blanquecino que rondaba los cincuenta años— lo siento tanto, perdóname.

—Pero, ¿por qué te disculpas mi pequeño querubín? —la voz de Anna era dulce y sus ojos irradiaban de júbilo.

—Por ser egoísta, por no haber venido antes. Sólo me preocupé por mi bienestar, pensando en mi futuro y nunca me decidí a venir a ver a mi padre, ni a ti nana.

—Mi niña, no digas eso. Debes de saber que cada noticia tuya, para tu padre y para mí, era son de dicha. Solamente queríamos que tú disfrutaras plenamente de tu vida, aún sabiendo que era difícil estando tan lejos de tu casa. Mi querubín dorado —le acarició una mejilla—, te has vuelto toda una mujer, hermosa e imponente, como lo fue tu madre.

Ino indagó en lo que más le importaba ahora.

—¿Dónde está mi padre?

—Arriba —Anna apretó los labios— no sabe que llegabas hoy.

—No importa, tengo que verlo.

Ino se dirigió a la parte superior de la casa. Sin tocar abrió la puerta, y se encontró a su padre echado sobre el colchón en esa seca habitación. Se detuvo para observarlo por un momento, con lamento. Se dirigió a la cama con paso lento advirtiéndose que podía encontrarse con algo que no le fuese a gustar.

Y así fue.

Inoichi, con la piel pálida y casi tranparente dormía boca arriba. La rubia rápidamente notó la piel delgada de su padre que parecía adherirsele al hueso, tenía los labios secos e Ino pudo percibir cierto olor desagradable en él.

Se sentó en la cama y le tocó la frente, haciendo que este abriera los ojos y le clavara la vista.

Los ojos de Inoichi mostraron consternación, como si no creyera lo que estaba viendo.

—¿Ino? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —hubo cierto titubeo en sus palabras.

—¿Eso es lo único que se te ocurre decirle a tu única hija después de verla por primera vez desde hace un año, padre?

El hombre tardó un par de segundos en asimilar la silueta de su hija frente a él, pero finalmente se quebró.

—Ino, princesa. Qué alegría.

—Papi, papi —Ino no pudo contenerse más y rompió en llanto al momento en que se abalanzaba contra el débil cuerpo de su padre. Ésta la cachó en sus brazos y la estrechó sobre su cuerpo.

Ino tardó en componerse, empezó a sosollar y se quejó con él. Se sentía ignorada, e inútil. Comprendía que su padre no le había hablado de su estado de salud por no preocuparla, pero poco le importaba, detestaba que le ocultaran las cosas. Detestaba que le guardaran la verdad sólo para no dañarla. Y la verdad podía dolerle, pero al final, era la única realidad que existía, el resto sólo era una ilusión.

Fue extraño para ella encontrar a su padre tan pequeño y vulnerable como parecía estarlo sobre esa cama. Ahora que recordaba, no lo había visto enfermo nunca antes. Inoichi siempre había sido un hombre erguido y solemne. Un hombre temible. Ahora parecía sólo quedar cenizas de aquel riguroso pilar que él representó en algún momento de la vida.

—Sólo necesito descansar, hija. Estaré bien en un par de días. No era necesario que volaras desde Nueva York hasta acá sólo para encontrarte con una triste visión de tu viejo.

—Ya, para. Siempre dices lo mismo, y siempre eres tú el que va a Nueva York a verme. Además, tengo derecho a venir a mi casa, este es mi hogar. No olvides que yo heredaré esta casa, eh, aunque sea en muchos años, porque tú aún estarás a cargo—se dibujó una divertida sonrisa en los labios de la chica, algo que no pasó desapercibido por él, quien pareció congelarse—, ¿Papi?

— ¿Qué pasa, princesa?

Ino le tomó una mano, y le clavo la mirada, serenamente.

—¿Puedes ser honesto conmigo?

Inoichi le contuvo la mirada, aunque le costó un poco. Realmente se veía muy cansado.

—Claro, creo que te lo debo.

—Tu estado de salud… ¿tiene algo que ver con los negocios de la empresa?

Hubo un cierto tiempo en silencio, antes que que él pudiera responderle.

—¿Qué dices? Ino, ¿por qué preguntas eso de repente?

—No lo sé. Tú nunca has dejado el trabajo de tu empresa a alguien más. Eres tan dedicado a todo lo que tenga que ver con la compañía familiar, que a veces molesta.

—¿Por qué debería de molestarte que tu padre cuide sus negocios?

—Porque mientras te preocupas por cuidar algo valioso para ti, como lo es esa empresa, descuidas otras cosas que también son importantes y no te das cuenta.

—No te estás refiriendo a ti misma, ¿verdad? Dime que no es así, hija.

—No, no quiero decir eso. Me has dado todo lo que he querido, y he sido feliz hasta ahora. Hablo de ti, papi. No me niegues que mientras yo estudiaba en Nueva York todos estos años, tú sólo te has dedicado al trabajo, día y noche.

—Eso es lo que hacen los hombres con grandes responsabilidades en las manos, Ino.

—No papi. No quiero que te conviertas en esclavo de una responsabilidad. Tú puedes hacer otras cosas, puedes redirigir tu vida. El cuidar de la empresa no es lo que eres, el cuidar de ella es sólo lo que haces. Por favor, no te desatiendas.

Ambos pares de ojos azules se prensaron de un hilo. Ino parecía doliente, en cambio él parecía sumido en otros pensamientos, aunque conmovido. Al fin rompió el silencio.

—No cabe duda que mi princesita se ha convertido en toda una mujer, inteligente y suspicaz.

—Por fin estoy haciendo las cosas bien, ¿no lo crees?

La tensión se dispersó en segundos y las risas volvieron a inundar lo que minutos atrás había sido una sombría habitación.

Después de dejar a su padre descansar en su habitación, Ino por fin pudo sentirse aliviada. Era todo lo que necesitaba, poder comprobar con sus propios ojos que su padre estaba estable. Él se lo había asegurado, y si sólo era un secreto mas para no preocuparla, esta vez ella no lo dejaría actuar.

Había regresado, y pensaba en quedarse un buen rato.

-0-

Ino corrió a su habitación, donde sus maletas ya la esperaban. El sol todavía estaba en su magnífico resplandor. No desempacó por completo, sacó algunos de sus vestidos para ponérselo. Se adentró a la pieza de baño y se dio una ducha.

La verdad era que estaba completamente excitada de estar en casa. El olor a hogar le era delicioso.

Salió a la terraza de su habitación, ya metida en un veraniego vestido verde pastel, para admirar el paisaje de las afueras. No había cambiado mucho, casi era la misma imagen que recordaba antes de mudarse a Nueva York. Era casi una visión mágica, ahora que observaba bien, nunca había admirado por completo ese panorama que le daba esa vista. Era un horizonte de árboles verdosos en hilera que rodeaban la villa.

Y los recuerdos siguieron fluyendo poco a poco. Recordó los paseos por el campo, las indefinidas travesuras en el río, las cálidas tardes en el establo con los caballos, las personas que llenaron su vida en aquella hermosa etapa de su juventud.

Y como si hubiera sido una serie de imágenes que golpearon a su mente, finalmente lo remembró como si hubiera sido algo que en algún momento en su vida había olvidado, pero que su mente le insistía en recordar. Sintió tensarse levemente los músculos al visualizar mentalmente el rostro de aquel delgado muchacho que vivía a un par de kilómetros de la villa, en una pequeña casa justamente cruzando el río.

Se sintió vagamente confundida, por no haber pensado en él antes. Antes, mucho tiempo atrás cuando dejó Praga para irse a estudiar a Nueva York. Debía haber estado completamente abstraída con el asunto de su padre, porque ahora le parecía tan extraño no haber pensado en él cuando decidió regresar a casa.

Se encontró sola sonriendo como boba. Meneó la cabeza y rió un poco. La curiosidad del paradero de ese chico con quien convivió por muchos años, le intrigó.

Pensaba preguntarle a alguien por él. Tal vez después.

Bajó a la cocina y se encontró a Anna preparando un platillo.

—Nana, ¿qué sucedió con Ivanka? ¿no era ella la encargada de la cocina?

—Ivanka, ella se fue hace tiempo mi niña.

—¿Por qué? —se sentó sobre la mesa y tomó un durazno del canasto.

—Pues, pareció encontrar un mejor lugar de trabajo. No podíamos retenerla, así que se fue.

—No te creo. Ivanka era casi perfecta, adoraba su comida, y papá también la amaba. Apuesto que si hubiera amenazado a papá con abandonarlo, él no la hubiera dejado ir. Aún si tuviera que multiplicarle al triple el suelo.

Anna sonrió sin dejar de menear la cazuela en la flama de la estufa.

—Nana, ¿mi padre aún conserva el establo, donde tenía la caballeriza?

—Ah, ese lugar. Bueno, él si tiene aún el establo, pero ha dejado de producir el ganado. Hubo algunas dificultades con algunos negocios y él tuvo que vender los caballos y el resto de los animales.

—¿Qué? —respingó totalmente impresionada — ¿se deshizo de todos mis caballos?

—Encontró ofertas deslumbrantes, no pudo con la tentación e hizo el trato.

—Creo que debió discutirlo conmigo antes; Yuuki era mía, no tenía porque venderla, imagina que yo vendiera todas sus costosos lienzos para comprarme zapatillas —Ino fruncía la cara casi con la idéntica característica de un puchero infantil.

A Anna le daba gracia la forma de expresarse de la rubia. Era como si la niña mimada que había visto crecer desde siempre, nunca se hubiera ido. Era en sí ya una mujer, pero para Anna aún era su ángel hiperactivo, su querubín dorado, como siempre la había llamado de cariño.

—Entonces si papá se deshizo de todo el ganado que tenía, eso quiere decir que también se deshizo de los empleados que cuidaban ese ganado —fue una afirmación, pero tuvo toda la intención se sonar como interrogativa.

—¿Te refieres a los Nara?

Ino hizo una mueca con los labios cuando escuchó aquel apellido.

—Sí. ¿Qué sucedió con ellos? —mordió el durazno.

—Ah, siguen viviendo a costados de la villa. Por consecuencia ya no trabajan más para tu padre, pero ellos siguen frecuentándolo cuando hay oportunidad. Ya sabes, tu padre y sus negocios que no le dan un respiro.

—Perder el trabajo en el establo pudo traerles dificultades.

—Al principio tal vez, pero al final fue un buen indicio para ellos. Tu padre le ofreció a los Nara trabajo en la villa, pero ellos lo rechazaron. A decir verdad, era inevitable. El sueldo que tu padre les ofrecía era poco comparado con lo que ganaban en el establo. Así que decidieron comprar su propio ganado, y ahora son muy buenos en el negocio, muy reconocidos en la región.

—No me digas —sonrió con malicia— ya me imagino a ese tonto de Shikamaru persiguiendo vacas y ovejas, con un sombrero, como todo un peregrino.

—¿Shikamaru? No mi niña, ese muchacho es otro que pescó en grande. Él se mudó hace tiempo, al terminar el bachillerato, a la capital. Tengo casi un año sin verlo, desde aquella vez que vino con sus padres a una comida con Inoichi.

—¿Ah sí? —la contradicción se dibujó en su cara— Pues, es extraño, no puedo creer como un perezoso como ese vago pudo terminar el bachillerato y mudarse a la capital. Digo, es, como un milagro, ¿no?

—Ese muchacho era mucho más de lo que todos creían, hasta de lo que él mismo creía.

Ino apretó los labios.

—Siempre fue un ignorante. Tal vez sólo tuvo suerte —dijo saltando de la mesa en camino a su habitación.

Anna sonrió cuando ésta salió de la pieza. Ella no había cambiado nada.

-0-

Ino sacó su móvil, telefoneó un número con lada internacional.

Le agradó escuchar el hilo de voz de su amiga.

—¿Ino? ¡¿Dónde estás? —dijo impaciente.

—Ya estoy en casa.

—¿Checoslovaquia?

—Sí, frentezota. Llegué hace como dos horas. Te dije que te llamaría, ¿qué no se supone que deberías estar alistándote para la ceremonia de graduación?

—Sí. Ya estoy lista. Sasuke quedó de pasar por mí, pero creo que se retrasó. Temo que vaya a dejarme plantada.

—No sería la primera vez

—¡Ino!

—Sé sincera, ya lo conoces. Se está haciendo el interesante. Yo que tú no le seguía el juego y me iba sola a la ceremonia.

—No, no puedo hacerle eso, tal vez sólo es tráfico en la calle.

—Haz lo que quieras.

—Dejemos mis asuntos, dime, ¿cómo está tu padre?

—Pues, no puedo decir que está perfectamente. No he indagado mucho sobre su enfermedad, pero mañana mismo buscaré a su doctor y sabré los detalles. Él se alegró mucho de verme, y yo no puedo desear más.

—Me alegro. Y siento tanto que no estés aquí para la gran noche. Estabas tan emocionada como yo. La modista me llamó hace rato, advirtiéndome que tu vestido ya estaba listo.

—Ni lo menciones. Ese vestido se quedará como tú; plantado.

—Agrr, qué graciosa.

—Como sea, recuérdale a Sasuke que es un idiota y discúlpame con el resto.

—¡No bromees! —bufó por el comentario sobre su novio— ¿Ya hablaste con Sai?

—No. Tal vez mañana le llame.

Ino dio un recorrido por toda la casa. Notó que no se habían hecho cambios en el amueblado ni en la jardinería. Todo seguía como el recuerdo en su mente, y le agradaba, porque sentía como si nunca hubiese abandonado su hogar. Seguía intacto, esperándola.

Caminó por el inmenso jardín de la parte trasera de la casa. Recorrió un caminillo de piedra hasta la cerca que marcaba el final de su territorio. La puerta trasera daba exactamente a un pequeño bosque, que colindaba con su preciado río.

Se atrevió a cruzar el camino, como en los viejos tiempos.

¡Y qué tiempos!

Ella, una chica sola, en una enorme casa llena de empleados. Hubiera sido una situación meramente triste, a no ser por aquellas personas que aparecieron y que dibujaron otros colores en su mundo. No sabía cómo interpretarlo, pero el recordar a ese par que se convirtieron en sus cómplices, o más bien para ella, en sus subordinados, le causaba la nostalgia que causa un ser al que se le ha extrañado mucho a lo largo del tiempo y la distancia.

Cuando llegó al río, cristalino, metió las manos al agua para acariciarlo.

Se preguntaba nuevamente, ¿dónde podrían estar metidos esos dos vagos?

—Cabeza de piña —habló al viento.


End file.
